Sajin Komamura
| image = | name = Sajin Komamura | kanji = 狛村 左陣 | romanji = Komamura Sajin | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 23''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 180 | gender = Male | height = 284 cm (9'4") | weight = 301 kg (664 lbs.) | eyes = Gold | hair = Light-Brown | unusual features = Anthropomorphic Canine | affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 7th Division | team = 7th Division | partner = Tetsuzaemon Iba | base of operations = 7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Father | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Tenken | bankai = Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Tetsu Inada | english voice = J.B. Blanc Kim Strauss (Soul Society arc) | spanish voice = Blas García (Latin America) }} "Unshakeable, stable loyalty." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Appearance Komamura is an unusual character in the series due to the fact that he is an anthropomorphic canine. Initially, he has been very self-conscious about his appearance and wears gloves with bracers, combined with a helmet, to conceal his entire body. However, he later gains enough confidence to go without his helmet after Kaname Tōsen's betrayal against Soul Society, along with Former Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. In a Colourful Bleach chapter, Komamura told Yachiru Kusajishi (who calls him Doggie) that he is a wolf, not a dog. His fur is light-brown in color, which matches the color of his gloves. He also wears shoulder pads on top of his haori and large plated boots rather than sandals. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he starts wearing a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder pads, the top of which is visible in his uniform. Personality In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of Gotei 13 and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. Komamura is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. Like fellow Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Retsu Unohana, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to lead with them impartiality. An omake shows Komamura being pleased with the gift of a dog brush from the human world, as he finds brushes in Seireitei ineffective at brushing his fur. In addition, Iba imagines that Komamura will possibly use a dog Gigai if he were to go undercover in the Human World. He also likes dogs (which is obviously not surprising), especially ones of mixed breed, and even keeps one, whose name is 'Goro', in his squad's quarters; During his free time, he takes Goro for strolls.Bleach Official Bootleg In a Shinigami golden segment, it's revealed that he likes the Human World's puppy shows. Complimenting his appearance, his favorite food is meat but dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tōsen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is (and not what he is). This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. History One day, while sitting on a grassy area, Komamura was sensed by Tōsen, who didn't know where he was (due to his blindness). It was only when Komamura spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting Komamura’s ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that he had never been able to not feel someone’s presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Komamura was highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 2-4 Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though he wasn't Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 7 Komamura met Tōsen again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen was introduced to Komamura through Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 4-5 Plot Soul Society arc Komamura first appears with his helmet on at the captain's emergency meeting regarding the questioning of Gin Ichimaru’s apparent slip of duty in handling the Ryoka. Standing between then Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen, his relatively large stature is visibly apparent, but little is known of him beyond that.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19 After Aizen’s apparent death, Komamura and Tōsen visit Aizen’s body in the 4th Division Relief Station. He is accompanied by Tōsen, whom he appears to be rather close with. He still has not spoken at this point in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 109; page 7-10 On the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, rushes to him, subsequently kneels, and profusely apologizes for him being late. Showing his lenience, Komamura finally talks by stopping him in mid-sentence and saying he knows Iba understands that he needed time to think.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 5-8 Later, Komamura, Iba, Tōsen, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi stop Kenpachi Zaraki and his men in an open courtyard from aiding the Ryoka. After an exchange of words, Komamura and Tōsen deal with Kenpachi while their lieutenants take on the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 139, page 1-9 Komamura, getting tired of Kenpachi’s arrogance, unleashes his Shikai, while Tōsen follows up with his own. Despite their obvious advantage, the duo seem to be on the losing end of the ensuing battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 10-17 Kenpachi then sneers at Komamura and demands that he release his Bankai. Komamura is shown to be greatly angered by Kenpachi's words and responds by telling him that he doesn't require using it to fight a "traitor" like him. It is in this point that Tōsen interrupts Komamura, informing him that he would release his first.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146, page 1 Although Kenpachi defeats Tōsen, Komamura stops Kenpachi from killing his friend just in time by deflecting Kenpachi's blade with his left arm and helmet. As a result, Komamura's helmet smashes into pieces and falls into the ground, revealing his true appearance where is shown to have a wolf's facial attributes.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 14-17 Komamura finally releases his Bankai to face Kenpachi and "satisfy" the latter's lust for fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 However, sensing Yamamoto's Shikai release he later leaves Kenpachi to rush to his benefactor's aid. Before reaching Yamamoto, Komamura hears the message of Aizen and Tōsen's betrayal and rushes over to Sōkyoku Hill to intercept the real traitors.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 & 13 Upon arriving at the hill, Komamura immediately attacks Aizen with his Shikai, but he quickly moves and gets up close to Komamura and stops his blade with one hand. As Aizen calmly mentions that it has been quite a while since he last saw Komamura’s face. Komamura gives a response of his own by angrily interrogating Aizen on how he can still smile, stating that he will never forgive him for betraying Soul Society, he again tries to strike him with his Shikai to which Aizen quickly moves out the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 6-8 Angered at Aizen's treachery, Komamura then turns to Tōsen and demands an explanation for his own actions. Receiving no answer, Komamura attempts to release his Bankai. However, he is caught under the hypnosis of Aizen's Zanpakutō, leaving him vulnerable. Aizen takes advantage of this situation by performing a Level 90 Kidō Spell on Komamura easily defeating the 7th Division captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 9-12 Komamura regains consciousness at the time of the three leaving, shouting for Tōsen to get back down. "Why did you become a Shinigami?" he asks. "Was it not for your friend who died? Was it not for justice?" Tōsen replies that he had told Komamura before that "all that is reflected in these eyes is the path of least blood. The path I walk is justice." After which he's shown passed out again being carried by Iba''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 178 A week after the incident, Komamura visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend, asking what the latter would have said to stop Tōsen. Hisagi later joins and asks Komamura of Tōsen's possible return. "Without a doubt," he replies. "By our own hands, let us open his eyes."Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 He, along with Renji, Unohana, Rukia, and Ukitake, see off Ichigo and his friends when they return to the world of the living Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Komamura is seen conversing with lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division, who explains to him about a unusual phenomenon which has Shinigami attacking their own comrades, explaining its the doing of the Bount Mabashi and his doll. Komamura upon hearing this news asks if there is a way to break the control over those possessed, but Hisagi explains further that its nearly impossible to remove the controlling doll unless they are dead. Later Komamura is fighting along side his division and Hisagi, against the possessed Shinigami, he suggests that the possessed by moved to the 4th Division barracks as Captain Unohana would know what to do. He then is seen fighting of possessed Shinigami using his spiritual pressure to knock them out, until one actually stabs him with his sword, from there Komamura resolves to end the confrontation once and for all.Bleach anime; Episode 100 When Hitsugaya asks of the whereabouts of the other Gotei 13 captains, Isane informs him that Sajin has been assigned to guard Yamamoto from Kariya. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He is seen present at the promotion ceremony of the new captain of the 3rd Division, Shūsuke Amagai. Upon Amagai's arrival Komamura notes to himself that his Zanpakutō is a Kodachi. Komamura asks Shunsui Kyōraku who he thinks observed his captain's proficiency exam. Shunsui plainly states it doesn't really matter, as they should be happy that the Gotei 13 have one less position open. Soifon interjects despite that Amagai will have to prove himself. Later that day, Komamura stands with Iba at the grave stone of Tōsen's dead friend. He remarks that the 3rd Division is going to take action at the recent incident of Hollow incursion. He tells Iba that the Seireitei may be moving toward change, when Iba looks at him confused, Komamura explains that someone from one of the patrol units has suddenly become a new captain. He maintains that it has never happened before. Iba says that it may be true but he wonders who the other two captains who tested him were. Komamura tells him he doesn't know but he knows that something new is coming.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Fake Karakura Town arc When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and Aizen's top three Espada leave to destroy the fake Karakura Town, Komamura and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen waiting for their arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 During the battles with Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción, he steps in to save Ikkaku Madarame after his defeat at the hands of Baraggan's largest Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Komamura catches Poww off guard and punches him in to the side of a building. Poww, however, is immediately back on his feet, unscathed, and is also unfazed by the captain being an animal. Poww then proceeds to punch him for several miles and releases his Zanpakutō. Komamura returns and stops an attack from the released Arrancar, who was attempting to attack his lieutenant and Ikkaku, and proceeds to throw the him over his head and in to the ground. Poww, unharmed, says the hit made him "yawn", which is actually him building up a Cero. Komamura then calmly releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 326-328 Poww fires the Cero, which Komamura's Bankai blocks with its sword. Poww proceeds to throw 4 punches, each of which is blocked. Komamura then proceeds to give Poww a punch of his own. After recovering, Poww proceeds to grapple with the giant, while simultaneously firing another Cero. This has seemingly no effect on it, the giant subsequently forcing the Cero down Poww's own throat with his hand. The counterattack throws the Arrancar back and he falls to the ground. Komamura then kills Poww with a single blow from the giants sword.Bleach anime; Episode 220; In the anime, this portion of the fight is an extension. After Iba scolds Ikkaku for not using his Bankai (Ikkaku refuses to reveal it because he wants to die under Kenpachi's command, revealing it to everyone would mean he may end up being promoted to Captain). Komamura is shown wiggling his ear, Iba and Ikkaku immediately notices he was standing right next to them (again referencing the fact that he's great at hiding his spiritual pressure). Komamura says not to worry, and that it seems he has something in his ears. This possibly hints that he overheard Iba and Ikkaku's conversation about how Ikkaku can use Bankai, but he chooses not to reveal anything. Some time after the battles against Baraggan's Fracción, Komamura is seen along with the casualties while Izuru Kira attends to the injured lieutenants, possibly serving as a protector. He looks up at the sky, viewing the fights between the other captains and the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Seeing the huge Hollow creature come through the Garganta, Komamura notices its one eye and recalls seeing the same eye in the Garganta that opened when Aizen escaped Soul Society months before.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 4 He is suddenly brought out of thought by Kira, who tells them that he and the fallen lieutenants will be fine and that he should go as even if he stays and protects them, what would be the point if all the others died.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 As Tōsen sets himself to attack Shinji Hirako he intersects the attack, Shinji asks if he should be helping them and Komamura just says that he is going to help and will not take no for an answer. Komamura then tells Tōsen that he never thought he would be protecting someone from him. As Tōsen tells him that their battle was inevitable, Shūhei Hisagi appears and asks that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367 Komamura is last seen standing with Shūhei in front of Tōsen. When Tōsen remarks that he will release his full power now that Aizen has joined the battle, Komamura believes Tōsen means his Bankai to which Komamura says he will release his as well. When Tōsen retorts however, saying that he has a power greater than Bankai, Komamura looks shocked as Tōsen raises his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 17 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, causing Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise, and is kicked to the side sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that it's ironic that the Gotei 13 ally with Ichigo, a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid just like him. He then asks Komamura explain why has his power become despicable just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo Kurosaki did not choose to undergo Hollowfication, he on the other hand as an elite Shinigami had no need for such a thing, chose it of his own free will. He then states that Tōsen has been corrupted by that power. Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner Hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him stating that is not what he meant, in fact referring to the way Tōsen threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak but is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck, pulling him back and slamming him into the roof a nearby building. He enters into a small conversation with Hisagi before he impales him on his blade and throws him off the side of the building. Tōsen then states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He is then interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Tōsen scoffs at Komamura's Bankai as he releases it, saying that after the 7th Division captain had seen his power, fighting him with a mere Bankai is foolish.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 2-3 Tōsen attacks the giant's right arm, injuring Komamura in the process. Komamura counterattacks and the giant's left arm hits Tōsen several blocks away. This attack breaks Tōsen's left arm, leaving it mangled. Tōsen makes the observation that Komamura's Bankai is linked to his body and that injuring the giant corresponds to injuring Komamura. Tōsen makes the comment that Komamura probably never considered the possibility of failing to defeat the enemy in a single strike or receiving a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 9-11 Tōsen uses high-speed regeneration to fully restore his arm. Komamura tells Tōsen that he has truly abandoned his Shinigami nature. His reply is that those words are nothing more than excuses for his own defeat. Tōsen repeats Komamura's words about him debasing himself, deceiving his friends in order to gain power. But then he asks Komamura "Joining an organization for the sake of revenge, yet in the course of one's peaceful life, they're forgetting that objective and serving that organization happily, would you not call that debasement?" As he speaks, his mask begins to crack and form a mouth. Tōsen then tells Komamura that the latter is more debasing than the former, shouting revenge. He asks Komamura if he thought it was strange "that a man whose greatest friend was killed would join the same organization as the killer?" Komamura answers that he thought his goal was justice, that he believed in his friend's ideals and wanted to fulfill them himself. Tōsen says that Komamura is correct. Justice is his goal, but asks what justice is, and that goodness and justice are not the same. He says that living out his peaceful life and not avenging his friend would be evil.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 12-16 Komamura says that he had misjudged Tōsen completely and that they will never meet eye-to-eye. Tōsen ask if Komamura will strike him down, saying that it's laughable. Komamura replies if their core beliefs are incompatible, then attempting to use words is meaningless, saying that for the sake of Soul Society, he must strike Tōsen down. He says to Tōsen that he has already forgiven him in his heart. Tōsen is slightly put off by this, telling him not to speak as though he were a god, saying that he had already forgiven him. Tōsen tells him that he didn't ask for forgiveness and that if Komamura wanted to strike him down, he should do so if he is able to say that after witnessing his Resurrección. Tōsen then releases his Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo as Komamura looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 17-19 Tōsen is enveloped in darkness and once it clears he is shown to have transformed into a large winged bestial type creature. He opens his large eyes and comments that he can see Komamura. He becomes ecstatic yelling he can finally see and comments on seeing the sky, blood and the world. He tells Komamura that he is far uglier than he had imagined. He then rises up to attack his former friend, as he does Tōsen details that he fought for justice because of his friend and when he became a Shinigami that day he pledged to follow her path. Komamura evades his attack and recalls that on that day he detected a small lie in Tōsen's words. Noting that Tōsen spoke often of the world that she loved but didn't once say a word about loving the world himself. Komamura admits that he understood this as anyone had the right to feel that way when a loved one was taken from him. He even respected that Tōsen never acted like a saint and claimed he did love the world. Komamura had resolved that he would become a true friend to Tōsen taking his sadness and giving him joy and being there for him as a true friend would. He resolved to give Tōsen back what he lost somehow. Komamura uses his Bankai, but Tōsen is able to effortlessly stop the behemoth blade in his clawed hand damaging Komamura's Zanpakutō. As Komamura seems distracted by the chink in his blade Tōsen draws circles in the air with his claws and uses his "Los Nueve Aspectos" technique impacting Komamura's Bankai directly in the chest with tremendous crushing power, sending it crashing to the ground. Komamura falls sustaining a similar injury to himself. Tōsen comes over to Komamura and asks him if they should end this. He then says that justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words as he charges his Cero. Komamura then apologizes to Iba, Hisagi and Tōsen as he could not strike his former friend down. As Tōsen prepares to finish him off, they are both surprised as a blade goes through the top of Tōsen's head. He then watches as Hisagi stands upon Tōsen's back with his Zanpakutō impaled in his spine, which he then releases, impaling him further with one of the blades coming out of Tōsen's mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 386 When Tōsen, who has returned to his normal form, regains conciousness, Komamura reminds Tōsen about him saying that he knew the two would cross blades eventually, and that he too knew this would happen, as did Hisagi. He tells Tōsen that he does not expect him to stop being angry, but that he should not focus only on vengeance until he loses himself. Sajin tells Kaname that like when he lost his friend, his heart would be empty if he lost Tōsen. Kaname thanks him for his words and tells Hisagi that he wants to see his face, and that he can see in his Hollowfication form. Tōsen explodes, splattering blood across the rubble. Komamura then yells at Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, pages 14-19 Just as Ichigo was about to break down by Aizen's words, Komamura steps in and warns him not to be taken in and lose himself, for he will lose his life as well. Komamura then reveals that everyone fighting in the fake Karakura Town understood why the captains in Hueco Mundo sent him here, and they all vow to fight and protect Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 18-19 Before joining the attack on Aizen, Sajin tells Ichigo that he is grateful to him for attacking Aizen at that moment, as he was about to attack Aizen himself, out of anger over Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 7 He then joins Tōshirō in fighting Aizen. When his Shikai proves ineffective against the renegade captain, Sajin releases his Bankai, but Aizen easily severs its blade and left arm at the middle of the forearm and cutting the side of its torso, causing similar damage to Sajin, who screams in pain. Despite this Sajin makes a final attack with his broken blade, but is blocked by Aizen, who then gives him a decisive blow to the chest which sends him hurtling down to the town below. "Bleach" manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Komamura is called by Hell Butterfly to a emergency meeting by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, upon arrival the Captain- Commander is nowhere to be found. 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe shows up injured and collapses and then a mysterious figure appears, who announces that the Captain-Commander wont be showing up, alarming everyone in attendance. Upon hearing this Komamura immediately gets in close to the stranger and begins to get angry asking the stranger what has he done with Yamamoto. When the stranger doesn't answer, Komamura becomes even more enraged and states he will then crush him and takes out his Zanpakutō. The mysterious stranger moves out of the way and Komamura releases his Bankai, the stranger tells him that his powers won't work on him and when Komamura prepares for attack he instead Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō attacks him. Komamura moves at the last minute but is greatly surprised, his Bankai then dissipates and he gets up to face another being, he is unsure at first who this new arrival is but then he realizes it is Tenken, his Zanpakutō spirit has materialized in its true form. Tenken then moves to attack but Komamura blocks it. Eventually, the short fight ends with Tenken throwing ropes around Komamura, then, proving to be stronger than Komamura, drags him close and then deals a devastating blow to Komamura, leaving him lying on the ground unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 230 When the Shinigami were forced to retreat, he is seen still unconscious, but being carried off by Iba and Hisagi. He then undergoes medical treatment with the rest of the Shinigami injured by the renegade Zanpakutō at the 4th Division's medical facility.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Later, he arrives in Karakura Town together with Tenken, and the other Zanpakutō and Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Still not quite fully recovered from his earlier injuries, Sajin sees this battle as a chance to get back in shape. He quickly unleashes his Bankai and begins slaying Gillians. Muramasa's Garaganta prevents the the number of Gillian from decreasing. Sajin and his allies turn their attention to the Garganta and use their combined Reiatsu to close it.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Soon after the Gillians are destroyed, the dome collapses with Ichigo defeating Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Komamura is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding his own against even the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 145 Immense Strength: Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakutō produces, and did so with apparent ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 10-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 327, page 6-9 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. Immense Durability: Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 220 He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 388, page 18-20 Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. "Bleach" manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 11 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 2 He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi.Bleach anime, Episode 100 Flash Steps: Komamura is highly proficient in flash steps with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō Tenken redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tenken (spirit). : It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is unknown. Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 12 *'Bankai': : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 :Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far proportionally greater than that of Komamura due to its size.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19 It is strong enough to take an Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands.Bleach anime; Episode 220 His Bankai has a critical weakness however. If the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a bigger target to a strong enough opponent. According to Tōsen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counter-attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 10-11 Appearance in Other Media Komamura appears in most Bleach games. He is a decent character that moves slowly, but displays very unmatchable strength in close range combat, such as throws, high defense, making him difficult to be defeated. His alternative costume is him with his helmet in most games. Most games give Komamura and his Bankai some degree of independence from each other to make it work better as a game mechanic. In Bleach: Dark Souls, one of the mini-game events in part 2 of story mode deals with Sajin's and Hisagi's birthdays. Matsumoto has Ichigo get Komamura's gift, bones, which she says is Komamura's favorite thing. After the mini-game, the birthday celebration happens. Ichigo's gift of bones frightens Sajin. Ichigo immediately realizes Matsumoto tricked him. After Matsumoto starts the fireworks, Komamura thanks her. It is revealed that Iba gives him and Hisagi wine. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Komamura is heard giving a release command to his Zanpakutō, saying "Roar, Tenken". He is also one of the first recruitable people during free time events. Sajin is able to befriend the game's protagonist, according to Iba, he's able to relate to the player's loneliness. He gives the protagonist the offer of rejoining the Gotei 13 under 7th Division. He, along with Ichigo and Renji Abarai, are the 3 people Yoruichi Shihōin chooses to help the protagonist train with using Zanjutsu. When the impostor captains appear, his impostor is the polar opposite of him. His impostor is very irritable and refuses to say he ever helped anyone. When the Kudo twins decline the offer of returning to the Gotei 13 as high ranking officers so that they can return to the Human World to protect all the reincarnated souls, Komamura is shocked and saddened at the decision. Trivia * As of the current Bleach character popularity poll (2009), he is ranked 36th. * In the Zanpakutō poll, Komamura's Bankai ranked equal 46th with 5 others, while his Shikai ranked equal 56th with 7 others. * Part of Komamura's Bankai helm was of a different color in the anime in comparison with the manga (being orange and not gray), as its original color wasn't shown until Chapter 328. However this is later fixed in Episode 220 when Komamura summoned his Bankai against Poww. Quotes * (To Tetsuzaemon Iba) "Don't worry. I have no doubts. My loyalty lies only in my debt to Genryūsai-sama. He took me in when I was alone because people pushed me away due to my looks. I shall repay this debt, even if it means I will be shattered into pieces. I shall have no doubts. If his greatness says ‘yes’, then even in death, I say ‘yes’!"Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 6-7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "...With our hands, we will open Tōsen's eyes!""Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 *(To Choe Neng Poww) "That's right, I have not said my name yet. I am the captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura. I am ashamed to admit it, but it is just as you say. I am a pathetic insect of a man."Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 17-18 *(To Kaname Tōsen) "I never thought the time would come when I would have to protect someone from your sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 17 *(To Tōsen) "Ichigo Kurosaki did not Hollowfy because he wanted to. But you're different. You strayed onto that path of your own volition, despite the fact that you possessed sufficient power as a Shinigami. That, Tōsen, is corruption."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 10-11 *(To Tōsen) "The corruption I speak of is betraying your friends, allies and even subordinates in an attempt to gain excessive power."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 11 *(To Tōsen) "If our beliefs are irreconcilable, then it is pointless to try and persuade you. For the sake of Soul Society, I must cut you down. I do not want to, but I am content have been able to hear your true feelings. My heart has already forgiven you."Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 16-17 *(Referring to Tōsen) "That's why I decided to become a true friend to you. If something sad happened in your life, I would be there for you. If something happy happened in my life, I would share it with you. If you strayed from the path, I would admonish you. If you committed an error, I would forgive you. If you found yourself in a predicament, I would provide a foundation on which you could stand. All in order to make this man that had lost his love for the world be able to love the world once more."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 10 References Navigation de:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male